icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexei Marchenko
| birth_place = Moscow, Russia | draft = 205th overall | draft_year = 2011 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2013 }} Alexey Igorevich Marchenko ( ; born 2 January 1992) is a Russian professional ice hockey defenceman for the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League (NHL). Marchenko was drafted 205th overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Junior During the 2009–10 season, Marchenko appeared in 43 games for CSKA's junior club, Red Army of the MHL, and recorded 11 goals and 12 assists as well as going scoreless in two playoff games for the club. He also appeared in 10 KHL games for CSKA Moscow and failed to register a point. During the 2010–11 season, Marchenko recorded 38 points in 36 games for Red Army, along with three goals and eight assists in 15 playoff games, to help his club capture the Kharlamov Cup. He also appeared in 23 KHL games for CSKA, where he recorded two assists. During the 2011–12 season, Marchenko skated in six games for CSKA Moscow in the KHL and was impressive in the MHL playoffs after missing most of the season, due to a knee injury. He was scoreless in his brief KHL stint. He skated in five regular season games for Red Army in the MHL, recording two goals and four assists. Marchenko was the leading scorer amongst defensemen for Red Army in the playoffs, finishing with four goals and 14 assists. The defending Kharlamov Cup champions, Red Army was defeated by Omskie Yastrebi in the MHL finals. Professional During the 2012–13 season, Marchenko played 44 games for CSKA Moscow in his first full KHL season. He recorded four goals and five assists. CSKA finished first in the Tarasov Division and swept Lev Praha before falling to Dynamo Moscow in the Western Conference semifinals. Marchenko saw limited ice time in seven playoff games; finishing with no points nor penalty minutes. On 30 May 2013, Marchenko signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Detroit Red Wings. During the 2013–14 season, Marchenko was assigned to the Red Wings's AHL affiliate, the Grand Rapids Griffins. In his rookie season, Marchenko recorded three goals and 15 assists in 49 games. On 4 January 2014, Marchenko made his NHL debut in a game against the Dallas Stars. On 23 February 2014, in a game against the Milwaukee Admirals, Marchenko went feet-first into the boards, and suffered a severe high ankle sprain. An MRI revealed a fractured bone and a day later he had surgery in Grand Rapids where doctors inserted stabilizing screws into his ankle. As a result, he missed the remainder of the season. On 28 February 2015, Marchenko scored his first career NHL goal against Pekka Rinne of the Nashville Predators. On 1 July 2016, Marchenko signed a two-year contract extension with the Red Wings. In the following 2016–17 season, Marchenko appeared in 30 games registering 6 assists, before he was placed on waivers by the Red Wings on February 3, 2017. The following day, he was claimed by the Toronto Maple Leafs, marking a reunion with former head coach Mike Babcock. In a game against his former team Marchenko scored his first goal of the 2016–17 season on March 7th, 2017. International play Russia}} Marchenko made his international debut for Russia at the 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he recorded one goal in five games. He later represented Russia at the 2009 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, where he recorded three assists in five games. Marchenko represented Russia at the 2016 IIHF World Championship, where he recorded one goal and two assists in ten games, and won a bronze medal. Marchenko again represented Russia at the 2016 World Cup of Hockey. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International References External links * Alexey Marchenko's stats on hockeydb * Alexey Marchenko on Eliteprospects.com Category:Born in 1992 Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:HC CSKA Moscow players Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players